Akakuro Family AU
by Akari0415
Summary: saat Akashi Seijuurou melewati sebuah taman hendak pulang, dia bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil berambut merah mirip dengan dirinya. Tidak tahu mengapa dirinya seolah tertarik dengan anak itu. Saat dia bertemu dengan ayah anak itu, dia tidak tahu hidupnya akan berubah selamanya. (warning: MPREG). Terjemahan dari ff Akakuro Family AU by Cielle Ariadne
1. Chapter 1

**Akakuro Family AU**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Original Story © Cielle Ariadne**

 **Warning : cerita ini bukan milik saya tapi milik Cielle Ariadne dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya men** ** _translate_** **nya. Jika ada kata-kata yang di rasa tidak pas, terjemahannya tidak tepat atau** ** _typo_** **yang bertebaran harap dimaklumi. Dan juga MPREG.**

 **Saya berharap agar mau membaca fic aslinya silahkan cari "Akakuro Family AU" by Cielle Ariadne**

 **Selamat membaca**

"Jika Akashi dan Kuroko mempunyai anak..."

Akashi Seijuurou memperhatikan sekitarnya saat salju secara perlahan mengubah sekelilingnya menjadi putih. Hari ini dia memutuskan untuk pulang jalan kaki menuju apartemennya dari pada menggunakan mobil. Dia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi untuk beberapa alasan dia merasa ingin pulang jalan kaki. Saat dia melewati taman, secarik memori berputar dalam pikirannya. Sebuah memori yang tidak ingin dia ingat. Memori saat dirinya dan Tetsuya putus.

 _"_ _Mengapa" Tanya Akashi, ini tidak masuk akal menurutnya. Dia yang selalu tahu jawaban tentang apapun, namun tidak untuk kali ini._

 _Mata biru menatap tak beremosi padanya. "Aku sudah tidak menyukai Akashi-kun lagi." Jawabnya monotone._

 _"_ _Aku tidak percaya padamu." Sanggah Akashi. Dia tidak ingin mendengarnya. Tetsuya pasti bercanda. Tidak mungkin Tetsuyanya berkata seperti itu padannya. "Aku tidak terima."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi padamu, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak ingin bersamamu lagi." Kata Tetsuya "...Tolong jangan buat ini semakin berat bagiku Akashi-kun."_

 _"_ _Aku minta maaf Akashi-kun. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi, selamat tiggal." Setelah itu Tetsuya berbalik. Namun sebelum dia pergi Akashi berkata, "Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu." Tanpa mengucapkan apapun si Bluenette melangkah pergi._

Dia tidak bisa menghapus bayang-bayang punggung kecil itu berbalik pergi meninggalkannya. Setiap kali salju turun, memori menyakitkan itu selalu muncul dalam pikirannya.

Saat dia melewati taman yang dekat dari apartemennya, dia berhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok anak kecil berambut merah. Dari penglihatannya sepertinya anak kecil itu sedang menangis. Biasanya dia akan menghindari anak kecil, namun kali ini entah apa yang membuat dirinya mendekati anak tersebut.

"Anak kecil tidak seharusnya berkeliaran di luar saat cuaca seperti ini." Ucap Akashi. Saat anak itu berbalik menghadap dirinya, kerongkongannya tercekat melihat mata anak itu. Matanya _heterocromatic_ sama dengan miliknya. Namun bukan merah delima dan kuning emas melainkan merah delima dan biru langit. Seolah dia melihat potret dirinya saat kecil. Jika orang lain melihat mereka, mereka pasti akan mengira kalau mereka berdua adalah ayah dan anak.

"Dimana orang tuamu? Mengapa kau berdiri di sini sendiri? Kau aka sakit jika terlalu lama berdiri di sini."

"Menjauhlah _Mister_. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Balas anak kecil itu karas kepala. Akashi jadi jengkel melihat sikap anak itu dan ingin pergi meninggalkannya sendiri, namun sesuatu memberitahukannya, kalau dia harus menemukan orang tua anak ini.

"Beritahu aku dimana kau tinggal. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Akashi meraih tangan anak itu. Namun si kecil mengibaskan tangannya tidak ingin dipegang Akashi.

"Papa berkata untuk tidak percaya pada orang asing."

"Jika kau mendengarkan kata Papamu, maka kau tidak akan berdiri di sini seperti orang bodoh yang membeku karena udara dingin."

" _Tch_ ," _decih_ anak itu "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

Kesabaran Akashi benar-benar di uji oleh sifat keras kepala anak ini yang mengingatkannya pada Tetsuya. Saat dia melihat anak itu, tiba-tiba terpikir olehnya, _"jika Tetsuya dan aku memiliki anak, aku yakin anak itu akan mirip dengan anak ini."_ Dia tersenyum kecut membayangkannya. Dia langsung membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya itu dan kembali melihat pada si kecil.

"Aku akan membawamu ke pos polisi dan melaporkanmu sebagai anak hilang." Katanya meraih tangan anak itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriaknya "Aku tidak ingin pegi ke sana."

"Aku tidak ingin pulang."

"Mengapa kau tidak ingin pulang?"

"Aku tidak ingin melihat Papa." Balas anak itu.

"Jadi kalian bertengkar" Hal itu lebih ke pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"aku absolut." Balas Akashi.

"Tidak. Aku absolut." Akashi tertawa mendengar balasan anak itu.

"Mengapa kau berfikir seperti itu?" Tanya Akashi.

"Karena aku selalu menang di setiap apapun yang kulakukan. Makanya aku absolut." Seringaian tersemat di bibir Akashi mendengar ucapan anak itu. Anak ini benar-benar seperti dirinya versi mini. Jika bukan mata birunya, dia akan berfikir anak ini adalah saudaranya atau apapun.

"Jadi, mengapa kau berkelahi dengan papamu?" Tanya Akashi menghadap anak itu.

"Karena aku terus bertanya siapa ayahku."

Akashi berhenti, "Ayah? Maksudmu ibu?"

"Tidak. Papa adalah orang yang melahirkanku. Aku terus menanyakan siapa ayahku. Ketika dia tidak memberitahuku, aku lari."

"Hmm" gumam Akashi. Dia tahu kalau di era ini, laki-laki yang melahirkan adalah hal yang normal, namun ini pertama kali baginya menemukan hal itu di sekitarnya. "Dia mungkin punya alasan kenapa ia tidak memberitahukannya padamu."

"Tapi aku ingin tahu."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Papamu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu." Anak itu tidak menjawab. "Kau ingin dia khawatir?"

"Tapi apakah dia akan memaafkanku?"

"Tentu saja, aku yang akan bicara padanya."

"Oke"

"Jadi dimana rumahmu?"

Akashi berjalan menuju rumah anak itu sambil menggandeng si _Redhead_ kecil. Mereka sampai di apartemen anak itu yang ternyata tidak jauh dari apartemen miliknya. Ketika dia membunyikan bel rumah, tidak ada terdengar sahutan dari dalam. sepertinya tidak ada orang di rumah, namun pintu depan tidak terkunci jadi mereka putuskan untuk langsung masuk ke dalam. Saat masuk, Akashi memperhatikan apartemen kecil itu. Dia tidak terbiasa di tempat yang sempit seperti ini. Seolah mengerti dengan ketidaknyamanan Akashi, anak kecil itu berkata, "Maaf jika apartemen kami kecil. Hanya ini yang mampu Papa sewa."

"Mari tunggu papa di sini." Lanjut si kecil.

"Keberatan jika aku melihat-lihat?" Tanya Akashi

"Tidak masalah" balas anak itu.

Akashi mengelilingi apartemen kecil itu. Tidak banyak yang ada disana selain dapur kecil, ruang tengah kecil dan kamar tidur kecil. tidak banyak yang bisa di lihat, namun pada saat dia berbalik, dia tidak sengaja menyenggol sebuah _photo_ _frame_ sehingga _photo frame_ tersebut jatuh ke lantai. Pada saat yang sama pintu depan terbuka. Dia mendengar anak kecil itu berkata kalau Papanya sudah pulang saat dia mengambil _frame_ tersebut.

Saat dia membalikkan _frame_ untuk melihat foto, dia syok melihat wajah yang begitu familiar baginya.

Badannya membeku saat dia mendengar suara yang familiar menyapa pendengarannya. "Akashi-kun?" Perlahan, dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia mematung saat melihat orang yang tidak dia sangka-sangka akan dilihatnya kembali.

Orang yang ada di foto dan orang yang berdiri di depannya saat ini tak lain adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Akakuro Family AU**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Original Story © Cielle Ariadne**

 **Warning : cerita ini bukan milik saya tapi milik Cielle Ariadne dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya men** ** _translate_** **nya. Jika ada kata-kata yang di rasa tidak pas, terjemahannya tidak tepat atau** ** _typo_** **yang bertebaran harap dimaklumi. Dan juga MPREG.**

 **Saya berharap agar mau membaca fic aslinya silahkan cari "Akakuro Family AU" by Cielle Ariadne**

 **Selamat membaca**

Chapter 2

Kuroko memutuskan untuk kembali pulang saat gagal menemukan anaknya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sampai memarahi anaknya seperti itu. Dia sangat menyesal, sungguh. Biasanya dia tidak pernah seperti itu. Namun juga dia belum siap ditanyai oleh Seiji siapa ayahnya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan kepada Seiji kalau salah dirinyalah mengapa Seiji tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah.

Saat dia melewati sebuah taman, ingatannya saat dia memutuskan Akashi muncul kembali. Dia sebenarnya tidak pernah berencana untuk putus dengannya. Namun dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Jika dia bertahan, dia tahu dia hanya akan menghancurkan hidup Akashi. Akashi memiliki masa depan yang gemilang dan dia tahu Akashi akan baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya.

Selama di perjalanan, dia berfikir seperti apa Akashi sekarang. Akashi pasti memiliki hidup yang indah. Dengan wajahnya yang tampan dan juga berasal dari keluarga kaya, dia pasti berkencan dengan beberapa gadis cantik atau model atau bahkan mungkin sudah menikah dengan anak orang kaya juga. _Dia pasti bahagia sekarang_ , pikir Kuroko. Memikirkan hal itu membuat hatinya sakit. Air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya, membuatnya memaki dirinya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa tahun, dirinya masih mencintai Akashi. Dia tidak pernah berkencan dengan orang lain karena dirinya masih sangat mencintai Akashi. Sudah berbagai macam cara di gunakannya untuk membuat dirinya melupakan Akashi, namun tetap saja tidak bisa. Dirinya terlalu mencintai Akashi sehingga dia tidak bisa lagi menggunakan hatinya untuk mencintai orang lain.

Setibanya Kuroko di depan pintu apartemen, dia langsung menghapus air matanya. Jika Seiji di rumah, dia tidak ingin anaknya melihat dirinya yang seperti ini. Saat dia memegang ganggang pintu, dia sadar kalau ternyata pintu itu tidak terkunci. Dia mengutuk kecerobohannya yang lupa mengunci pintu saat berlari mencari anaknya. Namun saat dia masuk ke dalam, dia mendengar suara Seiji. Lega menyelimuti hatinya saat dia tahu kalau Seiji sudah pulang.

"Aku pulang." Ucapnya masuk ke rumah. Dia bisa melihat anaknya datang menyambut kepulangannya walaupun ketakutan masih terlihat dalam diri anaknya. Oleh karena itu dia akan menjelaskan pada anaknya kalau dirinya sudah tidak marah lagi andai saja dia tidak melihat seseorang berdiri di ruang tengah.

Dia mematung melihat seseorang yang dulu sering menemaninya di masa lalu. Seseorang yang keberadaannya terlihat tidak cocok di ruang tengahnya yang kecil. Tangannya yang menggenggam erat sebuah _photo frame_ dan matanya yang sedang menatap dirinya. Orang itu tidak lain adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

"Te...tsuya..." Adalah hal yang keluar dari mulutnya saat mata mereka saling bertubrukan.

"Sei- maksudku Akashi- _kun_." Ralat Kuroko saat dia hampir memanggil Akashi dengan nama kecilnya. Saat mereka pacaran dulu, dia terbiasa memanggil Akashi dengan nama kecilnya karena Akashi yang memaksanya.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau itu benar-benar dirimu." Gumam Akashi sambil melangkah mendekati Kuroko.

" _Mister_ , apa kau kenal Papaku?" Si _Redhead_ kecil bertanya dan sadar kalau ayahnya dan orang asing itu mirip.

"Ya, aku kenal. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa." Katanya. Matanya mengunci mata biru langit Kuroko. Dia tahu kalau Kuroko tidak nyaman saat dirinya mendekat.

"Mengapa kau ada di sini Akashi- _kun_?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Aku hanya membawa anak ini pulang ke rumahnya." Ucap Akashi menunjuk Seiji yang bersembunyi di belakangnya. Kuroko merasa kerongkongannya tercekat saat melihat mereka berdua bersama dan mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menangis. "Dan dia ingin aku membantunya minta maaf padamu karena kau sangat marah tadi. Maafkanlah anak kecil yang malang ini Tetsuya."

"Kemarilah Seiji." Panggil Kuroko pada anaknya. Si _Redhead_ kecil menengadahkan kepalanya melihat Akashi yang juga sedang menatap dirinya. Akashi kemudian berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan si kecil dan berkata, " _well_ , kau harus minta maaf sendiri oke? Jadilah laki-laki yang hebat." Si _Redhead_ kecil menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah mendekati Kuroko. Akashi kembali berdiri memperhatikan interaksi keduanya. Seiji yang minta maaf dan Kuroko yang juga minta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan marah seperti itu lagi.

Saat Akashi menatap adegan itu, dia tidak tahu mengapa hatinya bergetar. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul, terlalu banyak yang ingin dia tahu.

Ketika keduanya sudah berbaikan, mereka menghadap Akashi. "Aku minta maaf telah merepotkan Akashi- _kun_." Ucap Kuroko.

"Tidak masalah." Balas Akashi. Setelah itu tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara membuat ketegangan mengelilingi mereka. Terlalu banyak yang ingin Akashi tanyakan, namun dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menayakannya. "Sudah larut. Sepertinya aku harus pergi."

"Mengapa tidak ikut makan malam dengan kami saja _mister_?" Ajak si _Redhead_ kecil. Akashi dan Kuroko menatap Seiji seolah dia baru saja mengucapkan hal yang aneh. Kemudian Akashi mendekatinya dan mengelus kepala Seiji pelan. "Jika Papamu tidak keberatan." Ucapnya memandang Kuroko.

Kuroko balik menatap Akashi kemudian dia menatap anaknya. Dia tidak yakin apakah ini ide yang baik atau tidak, namun melihat mata anaknya yang menatap penuh harap padanya, akhirnya dia menyerah. "Jika Akashi- _kun_ tidak keberatan dengan masakanku."

"Tetsuya tahu kalau aku selalu memakan apapun yang Tetsuya buat." Jawab Akashi, membuat Tetsuya tersipu malu.

"...Oke." Balas Tetsuya.

Akashi dan Seiji duduk di ruang tengah sedangkan Kuroko melangkah menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan malam mereka. "Kau tidak keberatan menunggu, Akashi- _kun_?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak, ingin ku bantu Tetsuya?" Tawar Akashi

"Terima kasih, tapi aku menolak, aku bisa sendiri." Balas Kuroko saat dia mengeluarkan sayur dari lemari pendingin.

Saat Akashi menunggu Kuroko, dia melihat si _Redhead_ kecil mengeluarkan papan _shogi_ tua dan mulai menyusun bidaknya. "Apa kau bisa main _shogi_ _mister_?"

"Bagaimana jika memanggilku dengan Akashi- _san_ dari pada _mister_?" Ucap Akashi mengabaikan pertanyaan si kecil. Dia sedikit kesal di panggil _mister_ oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Baiklah Akashi- _san_ , kau bisa memanggilku Seiji. Apa kau bisa main _shogi_?" Ulangnya lagi.

"Tentu saja aku bisa," Balasnya. "Aku tidak pernah kalah dalam _shogi_."

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk kekalahan pertamamu Akashi- _san_. Aku absolut karena aku tidak pernah kalah." Ucap si kecil yakin.

"Walaupun butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mengalahkanmu mengingat kau lebih tua dariku."

"Pintar sekali kau bicara anak kecil. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Aku tidak pernah kalah dan selalu benar." Kata Akashi.

"Mari kita lihat." Tantang si kecil jengkel melihat bagaimana Akashi bertingkah seperti dirinya. "Dan asal kau tahu, aku selalu benar." Akashi terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah anak itu.

Saat Kuroko mendengar percakapan keduanya, dia mengepalkan tangannya erat, menahan air mata untuk tidak keluar. Dia merasa sangat jahat. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal seperti ini kepada mereka berdua? Bagaimana mungkin Akashi menyangkal darah dagingnya sendiri? Kuroko mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan memfokuskan diri pada masakannya.

...

"Tidak, kau pasti curang!" Teriak Seiji kesal karena kalah.

"Hah! Seperti aku butuh melakukan hal rendahan seperti itu. Tantang aku lagi setelah kau dewasa." Balas Akashi

"Ayo ulangi lagi. Aku tidak pernah kalah."

"Kau baru saja kalah. Tiga kali berturut-turut."

"Kau pasti curang."

Kuroko melihat mereka sedang beradu argumen saat dia datang untuk memanggil mereka makan malam. "Makan malam sudah siap. Kalian bisa bertanding lagi setelah itu." Kata Kuroko.

"Akan ku buktikan padamu." Kata Seiji saat dia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Coba saja." Kata Akashi saat dia juga bangkit dari duduknya. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju meja makan.

Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum sedih saat perasaan bersalah kembali menggerogoti hatinya.

Kuroko dan Akashi duduk saling berhadapan dengan Seiji duduk diantara mereka. Kuroko melihat wajah Seiji yang berbinar melihat makanan kesukaannya terhidang dihadapannya.

" _Itadakimasu_." Doa Kuroko yang diikuti Seiji dan juga Akashi sebelum mereka mulai menyantap hidangan. Kuroko sadar anaknya melahap _tofu_ dengan cepat dan kemudian menegurnya. "Pelan-pelan Seiji. Jaga sikapmu, kita ada tamu."

"Tidak perlu khawatir Tetsuya," Jawab Akashi. "Dan sepertinya kau harus lebih banyak makan Tetsuya. Kau masih tetap kurus seperti sebelumnya." Dia menunjuk porsi makan Kuroko yang sedikit. Dia masih sama pikir Akashi. Ia mengingat-ingat kembali saat mereka masih bersama. Dia selalu menegur kebiasaan makan Kuroko.

"Kau tahu porsi makanku tidak banyak Akashi- _kun_."

"Dan itu tidak sehat." Kata Akashi saat dia mulai memakan makanannya.

"Jadi bagaimana supnya?" Tanya Kuroko pada Akashi. Dia penasaran, apakah masakannya sesuai dengan selera Akashi. Dia ingat dulu dia pernah memasakkan sup untuk Akashi, dengan beberapa kali gagal.

Akashi tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ini enak Tetsuya. Kau pasti akan menjadi istri yang menakjubkan." Mendengar itu pipi Kuroko langsung memerah dan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Sup _tofu_ buatan Papa memang yang terbaik. Ini makanan faforitku."Ucap Seiji.

"Jadi sup _tofu_ juga makanan faforitmu?" Tanya Akashi pada Seiji.

"Ya, aku sering meminta Papa untuk memasakkannya untukku. Tapi Papa jarang memasakkannya."

"Mengapa begitu Tetsuya?" Kali ini Akashi menghadap Kuroko.

"Memakan hal yang sama berulang kali hanya akan membuatmu cepat jenuh." Ucap Kuroko.

"Ya, dia betul Seiji. Tidak baik terlalu berlebihan pada apa yang kau suka."

"Aku mengerti." Balas si kecil.

"Jadi, apa hobimu yang lain?" Tanya Akashi pada Seiji.

"Aku ingin mencoba menunggangi kuda... tapi... Papa tidak bisa membelinya. Dan aku juga suka basket."

" _Hmm_ , jika kau ingin aku bisa mengajarimu cara menunggangi kuda dan akan ku berikan seekor kuda padamu jika kau mau." Tawar Akashi.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Ucap Seiji berseri-seri.

"Ya, jika Papamu menyetujuinya."

"Tidak Seiji, itu terlalu banyak untuk di terima dari Akashi- _kun_." Balas Kuroko. Akashi menatap Kuroko seolah dia ingin menyangkalnya namun dia urungkan niatnya itu.

"Ya, karena Papamu tidak mengizinkannya aku minta maaf Seiji."

"Oke." Balas Seiji Kecewa membuat Kuroko merasa bersalah.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku akan membelikan papan _shogi_ baru ketika aku sudah gajian, bagaimana?" Ucap Kuroko mencoba menyemangati anaknya.

Si _Redhead_ kecil tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Tidak usah Papa, papan _shogi_ ku masih bisa digunakan. Jadi Papa tidak perlu membeli yang baru."

Kuroko mengusap kepala anaknya, senang dia rasakan karena telah membesarkan anak yang pintar.

Selama makan malam berlansung, si _Redhead_ kecil banyak berbicara dengan Akashi. Kuroko yang melihat interaksi keduanya merasakan sesak dalam dadanya. Walaupun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengucapkannya, tapi mereka bertiga tahu akan kebenaran yang ditutupinya itu. Akashi, bahkan Seiji tahu itu. Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyuarakannya.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Akashi ikut membantu Kuroko mencuci piring. Kuroko mencoba untuk melarang Akashi, namun dia tahu dia tidak akan menang melawan Akashi. Akashi itu terlalu keras kepala. Setelah mereka selesai, mereka melihat Seiji yang tertidur di sofa.

"Aku akan membawanya ke kamar." Tawar Akashi.

"Tidak, aku yang akan membawanya." Kata Kuroko.

"Kumohon Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi. Kuroko tahu apa yang Akashi coba lakukan. Kuroko tahu, walaupun hanya sebentar, Akashi ingin memangku anaknya dalam gendongannya. Jadi Kuroko membiarkan Akashi dan melihat bagaimana Akashi memangku Seiji menuju kamarnya dan membaringkan Seiji di tempat tidur.

Saat Akashi menatap dan mengelus wajah anak itu, dia merasa kerongkongannya tercekat. Anak ini adalah anaknya, namun dia tidak pernah melihatnya tumbuh. Dia tidak pernah menggendongnya di tangannya saat dia bayi. Dia tidak ada di sana saat dia lahir. Akashi memperbaiki selimut yang dia pakaikan pada Seiji sebelum dia berdiri dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

Secara perlahan Akashi menutup pintu kemudian berbalik dan melihat Kuroko yang berdiri di ruang tengah. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu di luar, dimana Seiji tidak bisa mendengar kita."

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Kuroko mengikuti Akashi keluar. Dia melihat Akashi mengenggam erat pagar besi yang berada di luar apartemen dan menarik nafas dalam. Kuroko berfikir Akashi akan berteriak padanya. Namun nyatanya tidak.

"Dia anak yang hebat."

Kuroko berdiri di samping Akashi dan menjawab, "Aku tahu."

Mereka berdua menatap pemandangan kota yang secara perlahan berubah menjadi putih karena tertutup oleh salju yang mulai berjatuhan. Hembusan udara malam membuat Kuroko menggigil mengingat dia hanya menggunakan _sweater_. Tanpa aba-aba, Akashi berjalan ke belakang Kuroko dan memeluk Kuroko dari belakang. Kuroko terkejut akan tindakan Akashi tersebut, namun kehangatan yang tiba-tiba itu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Sudah berapa tahun sejak dia merasakan tangan ini. Dia merasa begitu hangat dan terlindungi setiap kali dia berada dalam pelukan tangan ini. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya merasa senyaman dan sesempurna ini.

Kuroko menyandarkan kepalanya pada Akashi saat ia mulai bercerita. "Dua minggu sebelum aku memutuskanmu, aku mengetahui kalau aku sedang mengandung Seiji. Saat itu aku sangat panik dan berfikir bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Aku laki-laki dan ya... walaupun hal itu bukanlah tidak mungkin. Aku adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang laki-laki yang bisa hamil." Kuroko mengaitkan jemarinya dengan milik Akashi. "Aku tahu, tidak perlu di tanya siapa ayahnya, dan juga kita telah melakukannya beberapa kali tanpa pengaman. Jadi aku tahu itu adalah kau."

"Itukah alasan mengapa kau meninggalkanku tiba-tiba?" Tanya Akashi.

"Ya."

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku takut..." Jawab Kuroko. "Kehidupan yang sempurna telah menunggumu... dan aku takut bahwa aku akan menghancurkannya. Aku tahu apa yang telah kulakukan adalah salah... menyembunyikan Seiji darimu adalah kesalahan." Kuroko melepaskan pelukan Akashi dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"Maafkan aku Akashi- _kun_." Dia menatap Akashi dengan air mata menggenangi sudut-sudut matanya. "Aku bukannya ingin menjauhkanmu dari Seiji. Hanya saja aku takut... aku-" Akashi menarik Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya, memintanya melepaskan semua beban yang dia pendam selama ini.

"Maafkan aku Akashi- _kun_ , ku mohon maafkan aku." Tangis Kuroko. "Dan... aku masih mencintaimu... aku tidak akan-" Akashi melepaskan pelukannya pada Kuroko kemudian mengusap pipinya menghapus air mata yang jatuh. "Jangan menangis lagi Tetsuya."

"Tapi..."

"Walaupun aku ingin marah padamu, tapi aku tak bisa... kau menyembunyikan hal yang sangat penting bagiku, namun aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu. Aku masih mencintaimu dan aku akan memaafkanmu. Hanya saja jangan ambil dia dariku. Aku ingin menjadi ayah bagi anakku."

Kuroko tersenyum padanya dan menjawab, "Akashi- _kun_ sebagai ayah? Aku menyukainya."

Akashi memeluk Kuroko erat kemudian berisik di telinga Kuroko. "Terima kasih telah memberikan sebuah keluarga untukku Tetsuya. Aku berjanji akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuknya."

Kuroko semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Akashi dan menjawab, "Aku tahu kau akan jadi ayah yang baik."

"Dan aku juga akan memberikan semua kuda yang diinginkannya." Goda Akashi.

Kuroko melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Jangan kau coba-coba terlalu memanjakannya. Kau cendrung melakukan hal itu."

Akashi menyeringai. "Sudah lama aku tidak memanjakan Tetsuya di tempat tidur."

"Mesum," Jawab Kuroko ketus. Saat dia menatap mata Akashi, dia tidak akan pernah bosan menatap mata itu. Setiap kali dia menatapnya, sesuatu yang hangat selalu memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya. Bahkan sampai sekarang." Ucap Akashi.

"Aku juga mencintai Akashi- _kun_." Balas Kuroko cepat.

"Maukah kau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu denganku?" Tanya Akashi kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kuroko.

"Aku mau Akashi- _kun_." Balas Kuroko.

"Tidak akan pergi lagi?"

"Tidak akan pergi lagi."

Mereka berdua tersenyum satu sama lain. Akashi memegang tangan kiri Kuroko, memainkan jari manisnya. "Sayang sekali aku tidak punya cincin." Ucapnya.

"Walaupun tanpa cincin, aku tetap akan selalu terikat dengan Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko berjinjit kemudian menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Akashi, sontak membuat Akashi terkejut. Ciuman itu terasa lembut namun cukup untuk membuat jantung mereka berdetak cepat dan keras. Kuroko merasa lututnya lemas karena ciuman tersebut. Kalau bukan karena Akashi yang menahannya mungkin dia sudah jatuh.

Mereka berdua terlalu larut dalam dunia mereka sehingga mereka tidak sadar kalau pintu di apartemen itu sedikit terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang manik _heterochromatic_ yang mengamati kegiatan mereka. Anak kecil itu tersenyum saat berfikir bahwa akhirnya keluarganya telah lengkap.

END


End file.
